Forever'My'shane
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: 'The Lights Startled My eyes, and me Knees Buckled beneath me. I Clasped my hands, Watching the blood Drop. then I Screamed As The Person I Loved Collapsed Before My Eyes.' ... Please R&RXxXxX


**Hey Guys, Okay so this is one of my many fan fictions, I imagined it carrying on from bite club and I'm so sorry if I gave away any spoilers in what happens in it. I'd Be So grateful if you can read and review, most people just story alert it, but I need to know what you think because I DO NOT want to waste my time Writing something people don't like. And I don't need to be put down for my grammar or the way I write, so pleasse no stupid comments, just your opinion. Thanks, it means a lot! 33 **

**Claire's POV -3****rd**** Person**

Claire Danvers stretched out next to her boyfriend and rested her head on his chest.

'You should Get Some Sleep.' He murmured 'Big Day Tommorow.'

'I Know.' Claire Sighed.

'You sound like you're not looking forward to it.'

'I Don't Mingle.'

'Except From with me.' Shane Grinned and moved in to kiss Claire. She didn't Pull away.

'I Can't Stop Thinking About Eve.'

'What about her?' Shane asked, after finally pulling away from the kiss.

'She's going To Be a Vampire. It's Scary.'

'Well.' Shane pointed his two thumbs at himself. 'I Think She wont Be Much Different.'

'True.'

'Yep.' Shane mumbled sleepily. And stood up, holding out his hand. Claire grabbed it happily and stood up.

'Im Just worrying too much.' Claire Smiled. They walked up the stairs holding hands And claire turned to Shane.

'Sleep With Me tonight, Im worried.'

'I know how you feel.' He grinned, but followed her into her own room like a lost puppy. She climbed into bed& Clasped her and shane's hands. Then she fell asleep, with her head right by his.

When she woke up, shane was gone, and she was greeted by the sound of an exited eve squealing, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Claire yawned. _this is going to be a long day. _

'Get you're Dress on. I'm busy getting ready.' Eve finally calmed down, and for a moment her face looked stricken.

'Do you think I should go as I am like,' She swallowed. 'Naturally tanned? Cos' I'm going to be a vampire and pale as anything before long.' She let out a shaky laugh. Claire put her hand on top of eve's.

'You sure you wanna do this?'

'Of course I do, it's for michael.'

'Okay.' Eve Wiped a slipping tear off her face and hopped to her own room. Claire picked out the black dress and slowly slid it on. She felt awful in black. But eve wanted it. Eve was wearing red. Claire Sat, with liquid eye-liner in one hand, and mascara in the other wondering what she should do. She made a mental note to wait and ask eve. Then she carried on, by brushing her long hair and sliding her new floral print head band in. Claire sighed and waited.

When eve finally did come in, she sighed. 'CB you need make-up.'

'Um-' Eve cut her off, by grabbing the foundation off her shelf and telling her to sit still.

'Fine,' Claire sighed. 'But NO crimson or white gothy make-up' Eve laughed slightly, then stuck her tongue out and slowly beginning to apply eye-liner to the bottom of Claire's eyes.

'Now close you're eyes. Im going to make you a beauty girl claire.' Claire nodded and closed her eyes. And after 10 minutes, impatiently tapped her foot on the floor.

'Okay, Done.' Eve grinned like a little school girl, her own dark eyes glowing under her heavy mascara. Eve looked in the mirror.

'You look Good Eve.' Secretly, claire was stunned. She looked amazing, but she wanted eve to feel special, since it was her day.

'CB you KNOW you look amazing.' it was true, claire just nodded slightly. The bottom of her dress rested gently on the floor. And it was strapless, which meant a nice even amount of cleavage was showing, but her neck had a petite gold necklace resting on it.

'Shit claire we need to go.'

'Eve!' She laughed. 'Language.' But she grabbed her bag and set off, climbing in the car with eve driving.

When it was time to walk, eve clutched Claire's arm. 'don't drop me CB.' She whispered.

'Got It.' They linked arms and walked. Michael Was Already there, With Shane standing right behind him.. His mouth opened and closed. His arms stretched out, his mouth formed an o. Claire saw Michael elbow him, and shane quickly recovered. Michael stood beside eve and reached out for her hand. Shane , who was facing claire. , grabbed both her hands and squeezed them tightly.

'You look beautiful.' he mouthed claire smiled back.

'You too.' Claire glanced at eve, who was smiling like a kid at Christmas. Claire clutched her train with one hand, watching as michael put the ring on her finger.

'I do.' He said.

'I do.' Eve smiled.

'I Now Pronounce You Husband. You May Kiss the bride.' Michael wrapped both arms around Eve's Waist, pulled her close and kissed her. Everyone clapped. Shane looked around, took a deep breath and smiled along.

The party was crowded, and for a moment claire had to sit down. To take everything in. Oh god, Eve Was Mrs Glass. And Tonight she'd be. Claire wasn't going to finish that thought, instead she stretched and sat watching shane have a dance with eve. He grabbed Claire's hand, and danced with her for a while instead. He Pulled a strand of hair away from her face, twiddling it in his fingers. For some reason, shane looked nervous tonight.

'You Look Beautiful Claire.' He Whispered. Claire couldn't help but feel a blush creeping up her cheek.

'You Look good too shane.' She pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed her back, but she could sort of feel the nervous energy, she pulled back.

'Shane?' she raised her eyebrows. 'What's Up Baby?' She placed her hand on his cheek.

'I just…' Shane's voice trailed off. 'It Doesn't Matter.'

'Yes it does.'

'I just wish it was You and me.' Claire fought for breath a moment, her heart skipped a beat.

'Really?' her eyes went wide. She smiled. Shane took her hands in his and stroked his finger over the Cladah ring.

'You know when I said You was the future?' Claire nodded. 'I Really Meant It.' Claire felt tears spill over her face. She fought for breath, but pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

'Marry me Shane.'

'Really?'

'Yes. It's Obvious you want it to be us.'

Shane was silent, claire tugged his sleeve. 'You okay?'

'Yeah I'm Just. Thrilled. We're Going to Be Married, and we're both human. You'll be Mrs Collins.' Claire smiled at that.

'Shane. I Love you.'

'Love you More.'

'Lies.'

'Truth.' She felt her eyes drooping, and rested her head on shane's chest. Then she fell asleep.

She was woken up to a scream filling the house. The walls vibrated, and she realised, by the feel of his warm skin, That shane was next to her. He clutched her hand, and whispered in her ear, over the screaming, 'It's Happening.' Claire nodded slowly, and felt tears coming on. Shane Rubbed the back of his hand over her cheek. 'Let's go under the covers to block it out.' He pulled the covers over their head and pulled claire close. They cradled each other while the scream echoed. Eventually, it stopped.

'I Can't Believe it.' Claire said, breaking the silence. Shane murmured.

'I can't affect eve's decision, but don't go vamp ever claire.'

'I Promise I won't, make sure you done.' Then she felt sorry for saying it.

'I'd kill myself if that happened, don't worry.' Shane grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her up. He put some clothes on, and they ran downstairs. Eve Was sat on the floor, pale. Head resting on the wall. She felt shane's hand tighten.

'Hey michael.' Claire went over to him and hugged him.

'I hate seeing her like this,' he whispered. 'I wish I didn't have to do it.'

'She wanted to. You can live together forever now.'

Michael nodded, and claire flounced back to shane, who pulled her close.

'Do you still mean what you said about us getting married?' shane whispered, once they were upstairs.

'Yes.' Claire said, and she KNEW she was telling the truth. Shane sighed a sigh of relief. 'don't tell them yet though.'

'don't worry I won't.'

'Good.' Then Claire sighed.

'I'd better go make the Tacos.'

'Want me to chop onions?'

'Best Dicer in this house.'

'Yep. Just…' His voice left off. 'Be Careful of eve.'

'I Know. Michael got her a sports bottle with skulls printed on.'

'PLEASE say it's not transparent.'

'It's not transparent.' Shane didn't reply. 'Really shane, it isn't.'

'Good.'

**Im Not updating till I get at least 5 reviews, so please review my AMAZING people -EvieMae. **


End file.
